Kar98k
The Kar98k is a bolt-action rifle featured in every game of the ''Call of Duty'' Series set during World War II, as well as the Rezurrection map pack or the Prestige or Hardened version of Call of Duty Black Ops in Zombies mode. It is used by German soldiers and is usable by the player, but is rarely seen in use by other troops of the Allied forces. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This weapon is the Axis' primary weapon during the earlier levels in both Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive. It is very powerful and accurate, capable of killing in just one round, or three to the chest at long range in Call of Duty: United Offensive, but is very slow-firing due to its bolt-action nature. It is more common than the Allied weapons, and therefore can be a good replacement for such as the Mosin Nagant, Lee-Enfield, or M1 Garand. It is best used for medium to long range engagements, as it is not a very effective weapon in close range. The German and British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Kar98k, as there is no model for a scoped Lee Enfield. There is a glitch where if you lean to the right and pull the bolt, part of the gun will show up though the left side of the screen. Multiplayer In Call of Duty's ''multiplayer, its regular variant is issued to the German team, and its scoped variant is issued to the German and British team. It is the same as in singleplayer, a very accurate and powerful weapon, capable of killing one enemy with one bullet. However, its slow rate of fire makes it difficult to use in close quarters. In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive, it is much the same as in Call of Duty. However, at maximum distance, it will take up to three rounds to kill if the shots hit the limbs. Otherwise, it is the same as the previous version. Gallery Kar98k COD.png|The Kar98k. Kar98k Sights COD.png|Iron sights view. Kar98k Reloading COD.png|The Kar98k reloading. Kar98k Scoped COD.png|Regular sniper variant view. Image:Kar98k Scope CoD.png|Scoped view. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Kar98k is the main weapon of the German military, and thus is the most common weapon in the game. It can be found in all levels, and deals decent damage and has a good rate of fire for a bolt-action. File:Mauser Iron FH.png|Iron Sights Call of Duty 2 Campaign This weapon is largely the same as in the previous installments. It is a powerful, accurate, but slow-firing weapon issued to the Axis soldiers, and common on lower levels. However, at long range, it can take two rounds to kill if the shots hit the limbs. Otherwise, it is a one-shot-kill at any distance. It is still much more common than some of the default Allied weapons, and the scoped version is still the standard German sniper rifle. Multiplayer It is much the same as the singleplayer version. Issued to the German team, it is accurate and powerful, a one-shot-kill to the head or body, but slow-firing, making it less useful in close quarters. It can be fairly ammo efficient, provided the user makes every shot hit at least the body. Kar98k CoD2.png|Regular view. Kar98k_ADS_CoD2.png|Aiming down the sights. Kar98k Iron sights CoD2.png|Iron sights. Kar98k Reloading CoD2.png|Reloading the Kar98k. Kar98k Melee CoD2.png|Melee with the Kar98k. Kar98k sniper scope CoD2.png|Regular sniper variant view. Kar98k sniper scope ADS CoD2.png|Scoped view. Scoped_Kar98k_pickup_CoD2.png|Scoped Kar98k pickup icon. Kar98k model CoD2.png|The Kar98k in third person. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In singleplayer, the Kar98k is typically used by the German military. It can be somewhat easily found, but it is not nearly as common as the MP40. It can be a good idea to pick one up as it is usually a one-shot-kill weapon. It is especially effective in open areas and defensive scenarios. It should be accompanied by an automatic weapon, as the Kar98k's low rate of fire can fail in close quarters situations, despite the ease of hitting an enemy with the crosshair dot. However, it does have a powerful melee attack, though most weapons' melee in singleplayer can kill in a single hit. It can be found in both standard and scoped versions. The Kar98k uses the same model as the one in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, but uses less-fluent reloads and cocks. Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Kar 98k is used by the German Military. It can be found in every level, and is an extremely common weapon. The Kar 98k is powerful, but cycling the bolt makes firing in rapid succession impossible. The Kar 98k is generally outclassed by the M1 Garand, and should only be used as a backup weapon in case one of the player's starting weapons runs out of ammo and there are no other weapons at hand. A Scoped Kar 98k can be found in the level "The Island" inside the bunker to the left after the player dodges the tank shell. It is located in the far left of the bunker, behind a machine gun. It is very useful for this particular section, as the player can avoid close-quarters engagements and kill enemies at a long range. It is almost always a one-hit-kill. Multiplayer The Kar 98k is issued to the German Rifleman class. It is generally very accurate and has the highest damage per shot of all the weapons available (bar the Panzershreck and the Bazooka). Compared to the American Rifleman's M1 Garand, it is more powerful and accurate, but the bolt-action nature of the Kar 98k gives it a disadvantage. The Kar 98k also has a smaller clip capacity than the M1 Garand - a mere five rounds compared the M1 Garand's eight round clip - but unlike the M1 Garand, the Kar 98k can be reloaded mid-clip. The Scoped Kar 98k is issued to the German Scout class. It is essentially the same as the regular Kar 98k, with an added sniper scope meant for long range engagements. It is usually an effective camping weapon, as hiding inside a high area or in tall grass can give ample time to a player to align a good shot on a target. Compared to the regular Kar 98k, the scoped variant suffers less from damage drop in proportion to range, hence, killing in a chest or stomach shot at a variety of ranges. Kar98k CoD3.png|The Kar98k in first person. Kar98k_Iron_Sights_CoD3.png|Aiming down the sights. Kar98k Scoped Third Person CoD3.png|The Scoped Kar98k in third person. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Kar98k is a weapon used by the German Military in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. It is very common, but not nearly as common as the MP40. The Kar98k is one of two bolt-action rifles to have usable iron sights, the other being the Lee-Enfield. The Kar98k generally kills with two shots unless a scope is attached. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Kar98k is found during the Soviet Red Army campaign and is usually used more common in the campaign because of the many German troops that use it, making ammunition more readily available. During "Heart of the Reich" it is used in the early battles. However, inside the Reichstag, the superior officers and Waffen SS Guards use Gewehr 43s and STG-44s. The Kar98k is also common in the mission "Eviction". Though it is powerful, the major flaw of this rifle is that it has a slow reload time compared to the Arisaka and the Mosin-Nagant. Multiplayer The Kar98k is unlocked at level 41. All bolt-action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is entirely dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt-action rifles only differ in fire rate and scope idle sway, although these differences are negligible. When the sniper scope is attached, the Kar98k receives a large increase in damage. It moves the least while firing and rotating the bolt, making it easier to spot enemies. It could be likened, statistically, to the R700 or the Intervention. Only the Springfield has a faster bolt operation, by a few rounds per minute, which is negligible, but the Kar98k's iron sights are significantly easier to use, as they are open and unobstructed. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without Stopping Power, and from the stomach up with Stopping Power, when using a scope. Without a scope, at all ranges, a headshot guarantees a kill with one hit (using Stopping Power), but at most ranges a chest or neck shot will kill in one hit. If not using Stopping Power, without a scope, the Kar98k will only kill in one hit with a headshot. Hence, if not using a scope, the player should definitely apply Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Nazi Zombies The Kar98k is available on all Nazi Zombie maps except Shi No Numa, where its role is replaced by the Arisaka. It is typically found on the wall at the starting point for players and costs 200 points to acquire and 100 points for ammunition and 4500 for Pack-a-Punched ammo, making the non-Pack-a-Punched version the cheapest weapon (along with the Arisaka and the Springfield). It can also be found in the Mystery Box as a rare appearance. It is generally effective for the first three rounds, where it can kill in a single headshot. It will take two headshots to kill at round four, where it can still be used effectively. After that, it is quite useless with its mediocre damage and low rate of fire. The Scoped version is only available on Nacht der Untoten. To acquire it, the player must first open the top floor. Then, on the far column at the back of the room, there will be a small cabinet (known as the Sniper Cabinet) that will cost 1500 points to open. It has a chalk arrow and question mark on the floor pointing to it. Opening it will give access to the Scoped Kar98k, that will cost 750 points for ammunition. It can also be found in the Mystery Box. Unlike its unscoped variant, the scoped Kar98k is much more effective. It can kill in a single headshot until around round 12. It can be considered a good alternative to the PTRS-41 if the player is looking for an effective sniper rifle. It does not have the powerful penetration of the PTRS-41, nor its rate of fire, but it has an arguably more precise reticule, less recoil and a faster reload, as well as being able to reload cancel. However, the scoped Kar98k is reloaded one bullet at a time, whereas the unscoped variant has all its rounds loaded at once, making for much longer reloads with a scope. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, the Kar98k becomes the Armageddon. The Armageddon is similar to the scoped Kar98k in Nacht Der Untoten in terms of power. It has an eight round magazine and 60 rounds in reserve. It is advised not to Pack-a-Punch this weapon, as, ironically, any other weapon, even the M1911, is better when upgraded. If the player really wants to use the upgraded Kar98k AKA the Armageddon to kill some zombies in high rounds, the best strategy would be to buy Mule Kick to unlock a third weapon slot (for the Kar98k). This allows the player to use two weapons like usual to kill zombies for real while still being able to use the Kar98k. The combined cost of doing this technique is 9200 points (200 for the Kar98k, 4000 points for Mule Kick and 5000 points for the Pack-a-Punch machine, not factoring in the cost of opening doors and removing debris to activate the electrcity). Kar 98k vs. The Armageddon Gallery Kar98k WaW.png|The Kar98k. Kar98k Iron Sights WaW.png|Kar98k's iron sights. Armageddon WaW.png|The Armageddon. Armageddon Iron Sights WaW.png|The Armageddon's iron sights. Kar98k model WaW.png|The Kar98k in third person. Kar98k Third Person WaW.png Call of Duty: Zombies The Kar98k appears in the iOS version of Zombies. It can be purchased off the wall for 200 points on all maps excluding Shi No Numa. It is also available from the Mystery Box. It is notable for being the only off-wall weapon available and used in the tutorial. Kar98k ADS Z.PNG|Kar98k Aiming Down on Sights. Kar98k Z.PNG|The Kar98k. Kar98k_boltpull_CODZ.PNG|Pulling the bolt Kar98k_reload_CODZ.PNG|Reloading Call of Duty: World at War DS The Kar98k appears in Singleplayer as the starting sniper rifle for the Russian Missions. In Multiplayer, it is the sniper rifle for the Germans. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Kar98k can be found in the missions "The Race to Bastogne", "The Relief of Bastogne", and "The Battle of Bure" during the Winter Offensive campaign. On various European missions, the weapon can also be found with a Sniper Scope. Kar98k WaWFF.png|The Kar98k. Kar98k ADS WaWFF.png|The Kar98k's iron sights. Kar98k Reload WaWFF.png|The Kar98k reloading. Kar98k sniper scope 3rd person WaWFF.png|The Kar98k equipped with a Sniper Scope. The sling is on the left-hand side of the rifle. Kar98k sniper scope WaWFF.png|The Kar98k Scoped. Kar98k sniper scope ADS WaWFF.png|The Kar98k's Scope Reticule. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Kar98k returns in the Call of Duty: Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt (replacing the Springfield), and Der Riese. It can only be obtained from its wall outlines for the same price of 200 points. The Scoped version remains in the Sniper Cabinet in Nacht der Untoten, also for the same price. Its Pack-a-Punched version remains mostly the same as its Call of Duty: World at War version. Kar98k BO.jpg|The Kar98k. Kar98k Scoped BO.jpg|The scoped Kar98k. Kar98k Scoped ADS BO.jpg|The reticule of the scope. Kar98k Upgraded BO.jpg|The Armageddon. Kar98k Upgraded Reloading BO.jpg|Reloading the Armageddon. Note the 115 tipped rounds Trivia General *In Call of Duty and Call of Duty 3, the Kar98k's front sight is a simple post. In all the other games in the series that it appears in, the Kar98k's front sight is shrouded. Call of Duty 3 *The Kar98k's bolt appears older and more rusted than the rest of the rifle, with the player having to pull it open and slam it shut rather than having the smoother action of the other versions. *When aiming down the iron sights, the Kar98k's safety is on, yet the player can still work the bolt and fire the weapon. *On the level the Maze, Polish soldiers can be seen using the Kar98k. Call of Duty: World at War *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, when reloading the unscoped Kar98k, no rounds are seen being loaded into the rifle. This also applies for the Springfield. *In Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), in singleplayer the Germans use Mosin-Nagants instead of the Kar98k, and the Russians use the Kar98k instead of the Mosin-Nagant. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the iron sights are different than the other consoles. *The Kar98k in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts has a sling in third-person that is not visible in first-person. *The strategy guide for Call of Duty: World at War incorrectly labels the Kar98k as a Russian rifle. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Black Ops, the Scoped Kar98k from the sniper cabinet in Nacht der Untoten doesn't make a sound when cycling the bolt after a shot, but will sound normal when reloading. es:Mauser Kar 98k ru:Kar98k Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) weapons